The Serpent, Lion, Fox, and Owl
by King Fox
Summary: The fox, cursed for something she didn't do. The owl, her family killed by the lightning. The serpent, shattered by a love he though would stay. The lion, betrayed by those he called family. Four have been punished by the gods, now they will band together to show the gods that cruelty never wins. Rated for language and gore in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The White Fox

Takes place after HoO

* * *

A white fox kit shot over the hill. It ran through a camp to a long and low cabin incrusted with sea shells. It slid through an open window, and slinked to a bunk, jumping onto the bed. Curling into a ball, it fell to sleep, not noticing the person sleeping in the other bunk.

* * *

Percy woke with a start, confused. His latest dream was of... foxes. It was kind of hard to believe that he could have such a _normal_ dream. Sighing, he sat up and saw something that sent chills down his spine. Laying on the other bunk bed was a white fox kit with black fur lining it's eyes and a tail more bushy. It looked just like the fox kit he'd seen in his dream, if only-

It shot to it's feet, gold eyes wide.

-It had _those_ eyes, pure gold. He reached out to pet it's fur. It relaxed under his touch, enough so that he could pick it up. A quick check confirmed that the kit was a girl.

Percy looked at the clock. Cursing under his breath, Percy raced across the room, gathering clothes, Riptide, and other things before going into the bathroom. When he came out, dressed in camp clothes and jeans, the kit jumped to his shoulder. He laughed, but let her be as he ran to the dining pavilion.

* * *

Annabeth frowned. It was very unlike Percy to be late to breakfast. Unless something bad happened. She cast another glance at the entrance. Nothing but- Percy- with a white baby fox on his shoulder? What was a fox doing in camp? More importantly, what was it doing with Percy? She pondered those questions as Percy sat down, the kit jumping onto the table.

When Percy stood to give burnt offerings to the gods, the kit grabbed a small bunch of grapes from his plate, jumped into his shoulder, and tossed the grapes into the fire. Percy laughed as the kit did that, petting it. She could tell that the kit was the reason that Percy was late to breakfast, but she couldn't shake the feeling that the kit was more that it seemed.

As if sensing her thoughts, the kit turned it's black lined gold gaze on her, turning it's head to the side ever so slightly, as if to ask, 'What?'. Annabeth shivered, looking away and at her plate. It was _not _a fox, that much she could tell. The only thing she had to do now was to find out what kind of monster it was, and how to kill it.

BOOM! BOOM!

The whole dinning pavilion went silent.

BOOM! BOOM!

It sounded like something huge was stomping it's way up Half Blood Hill.

BOOM! BOOM!... CRASH!

The sound of splintering wood filled the camp. Everyone stood. The kit leaped off Percy shoulder, dashing out of the pavilion. Soon, the bark of a fox came from the cabins. Afterwards, words echoed.

_"Get the hell away from here, bitch!"_


	2. Chapter 2: Lamia

Percy was first out of the pavilion, and what he saw sent disrepair down his spine. Thalia's Pine had been knocked over, the big house crushed, and half of the twelve main cabins had been destroyed. Standing in the rubble of the destroyed cabins was what would have been a beautiful woman with her ebony hair and summer green eyes. She was ten feet tall with summer green snake eyes, brown and red scales for skin, and two fangs sticking out of her mouth. Her black breast plate and shoulder plates covered the top part of a Greek style dress, and black sandals laced up her scaly legs. Her curved knives slashed at a white fox the size of a Carola with golden eyes lined with black fur.

"Didn't you hear me?" Others started to come running out of the pavilion, stopping short when they saw the camp. The female voice seemed to be coming _from _the fox.

"What was that," the woman hissed mockingly.

"Let me repeat myself, Lamia," the fox darted between Lamia's feet, nicking her exposed ankle. "Get the fucking hell away from here, bitch!" at the last word sent waves of power towards Lamia, sending her flying backwards into the showers and toilets.

"How can a cursed brat like you have any power?" Lamia stood shakily, covered in water, dust, and dirt.

"The stars thought that I was set up," the fox barked, the rocks around her floating, dirt and fire swirling. "That I was framed by the sky because I wasn't supposed to be born," the tornado around the fox slowed. Then, out of the blue, "Don't you think that we all have a purpose? That we all are born to make our own path, not take one made for you?"

Lamia froze. The demigods around Percy became quiet, pondering this new thought. Percy knew that those words were true. It seemed as if Lamia knew that too, but when she moved her lips, he couldn't hear a thing.

* * *

"Then why do I do this?" Lamia whispered.

"Because Zeus likes to have us all in neat little packages. He expects us all to do as he says and never contradict him. He's afraid that if make our own path, we'll rise up against him and take his throne," the fox answered in a soft voice, loud enough that Lamia could hear. Her tornado spun in slow motion, flames dancing across her pelt, rocks floating around her.

Lamia stood, a fierce expression on her brown and red scaled face. "What do I have to do?" The fox knew that she meant and sighed.

"My flames are light and wherever there is light, they will take you there," the flames around her swirled faster. "All you have to do is run into them, they will take you to Alaska."

"What's your name?" the giant snake woman asked.

"KG," the fox answered, hearing the sound of pounding footsteps

"Thank you, KG," Lamia said a second before she ran into the flames, a flash blinding everything for a brief moment.

"Your welcome," KG felt her body shrink, the power in her drain, and heard her words become a bark at the end.


	3. Chapter 3: Gone

Sorry_ for the long wait, but school has been a pain. I other words, KG is NOT me, I just like the name. I do want to see if you can guess who the Snake and Lion are (from PJO and HOO), along with an OC (male) for the Owl. Read, Reveiw, Enjoy  
_

* * *

Annabeth gaped at the sleeping fox kit, who was in a huge crater. Everyone was also staring, wondering where the huge fox went. Annabeth noted that Percy wasn't anywhere to be seen. That wasn't like hi, including the fact that she hadn't seen him move from where he was standing. Her mind turned back to the kit. Was it really the fox they had just seen? If so, why was it still a kit? What did Lamia mean when she called it cursed? What happened to Lamia anyway? There were too many questions and too little answers. Annabeth needed to think, and the best place for her to think was her cabin. Running a hand through her hair, she trudged to the Athena cabin, which was surprisingly unmarked. This was no ordinary attack, and she knew that. The only question was, why here? Why now?

"Annabeth, when do we go?"

"Tonight," Annabeth said, forgetting about the fox

* * *

Percy stood near Thalia's Pine. The golden fleece was gone, along with Peleus. A small yip caught his attention. The fox kit was sitting by the pine, the fallen needles forming the letters K G.

"KG?" Percy asked. The kit yipped, placing a large, red and black scale at his feet. Frowning, he picked it up. It turned into a flaming opal with white sparks in his hand.

**"I am KG. I was cursed by the gods because they think I am guilty for something I didn't** **do. I am daughter of Nyx, primorial goddess of night, and champion of Hestia." **Percy stared at the kit. She looked back. **"Yes, the one talking is the kit sitting in front of you."**

"How-"

**"The opal. It's a Flaming Night Opal ^, so I can transfer my thoughts through it when I'm in my current form." **KG yawned. **"From time to time, I'm able to transform into the giant fox you saw fighting Lamia. In that form, I'm able to talk normally. The one holding the opal is the only one who can understand me, unless you can talk to animals like the satyr spying on us through the pine needles over there."**

"How'd you know?" Grover asked ask he trotted out into the open.

In answer, KG swiped a paw over her nose. **"My nose can sniff out a tiny sweet pepper in a jalapeno canning factory. You smell like a ****petting zoo with a hint of fresh turned earth. My guess is that you've** **met**** Pan *. Anyway, why _are_ you here?"**

"I was looking for Percy," Grover explained. "I was worried about him after the attack. Where did Lamia go anyway?"

**"The warmest part in the 'land beyond the gods'. Though many monsters will disappear from that area, the humans are safe."**

"We should get back," Percy suggested. "Before we're missed."

**"This conversation never happened."**

"Agreed," Percy and Grover said.

Percy felt weird went they returned to his cabin. It felt like someone had just betrayed him. Like his world was about to take a turn for the worst...

|\|\|Dream|/|/|

_A boy with ran through the woods, his pale skin made even more ghastly by the lightning flashing in the sky above. His clothes were torn, ripped, and covered in dirt and his eyes shone like a hunted animal's. Shouts of 'Let's go!' and 'It's getting away!' rang through the trees behind him._

_ It started to rain, fat drops hitting the earth, soaking everything in the liquid crystal. An arrow sailed past the boy, more following suit. Thunder roared, right before an arrow hit his leg, tripping him, sending him to his doom...  
_

_The scene changed to a silver tent, the woods around it silent, as the tension rose. Birds lined to trees, staring intently at the tent. There was a commotion inside, the sound of shattering glass, then stunned silence._

_"No..." the voice came from the tent. "How could they...?"_

_Thunder boomed._

_"NO!" The scream sent the startled birds into flight. Lightning lit the sky as a few drops of scarlet blossomed on the wall of the tent, muffled crying filling the air as the tent flap opened-  
_

|\/|

Percy woke with a start. KG sat on her bunk, her eyes trained on him.

**"Did you have it?"**

"Have what?"

**"The dream about the boy and the tent."**

"Yeah," Percy yawned. "It was kind of strange, though, like it was cut off."

**"That's because it was. Zeus cut off the dream."**

"Why?"

**"Little Ms. Fucking-drama-queen didn't want us to see the end."**

"Because it was-"

"Percy!" Grover burst in. "It's Annabeth! Her whole Cabin-"

**"What happened?"**

"They're gone!"

"What?!" Percy jumped out of bed, ran out the door, and sprinted to the Athena cabin.

"Percy, wait!" Grover's call never reached his ears as Percy shoved his way through the crowd.

Percy found KG already there, staring at the cabin wall_. _The writing on the cabin was in a blood red color and smelled of blood.

_**They have come of their own free will...**_

Percy fell to his knees, pain, anger, and betrayal bubbling inside of him. The earth shook as Percy's power spiked, him and KG being surrounded by a watery vortex.

A scream filled the air as violent tremors shook the camp, the ground splitting, and a storm brewing above, lightning hitting the vortex...

* * *

_^- Flaming Night Opal is only made through the combined powers of Nyx and Hestia  
_

_*- Future character is his child_

* * *

_Like I said earlier, I would like you all to guess who the Snake and Lion are. The Owl is up to all of you to make. Please, the Owl OC has to be male or I won't select him as the Owl.  
_

_Here's all you need:_

_Name:_

_Godly/Immortal Blood:_

_Powers:_

_Appearance: _ brown hair, sky blue eyes, _(clothes)  
_

_Personality:_

_Weapon(s):_

_Skills:_

_Please try to be creative. Hell, I don't care if he's half monster as long as he looks human (no tails, ears, slit eyes, etc. Only eye color, hair, features etc.).  
_

_Bye!_


	4. Chapter 4: A Chaotic Meeting

_hi! I've changed a few things, like the lion and owl. Hey, I can't do an eagle and the deer was the only non-mean eater, so I changed her to something more like the others. Anyway, in this chapter, you will see an old friend and meet the creator herself. Read, review, enjoy!_

* * *

Percy found himself on a soft bed. He sat up, looking around. Two dressers, one open, and another bed with a girl about his age sitting on it. She had boy cut black hair with fiery red streaks, pale skin, black lining her eyes, and golden fox eyes. She wore a black tunic that shimmered with stars, black leggings, leather sandals, and black armor with flame designs.

"So, you're awake," she looked at him before tossing him some clothes and armor. "Better get dressed. We have someone to meet. You'll like her, but you won't get to meet her looking like that."

Looking at his clothes, Percy saw that she was right.

"Plus, I don't think Z will like it if you show up in those rags," she added. "She'll probably shoot you in the butt for that. Anyway, I'll be in the room just down the hall."

With that, she grabbed something from the open drawer and left Percy to change.

* * *

"Finally," the girl with long back hair filled with stars and galaxies sighed. "I though it would be impossible to teach you Modern English, Z."

"Well, I have to admit that it is easier than Old English," Z said, her coal black eyes shifting to the door. "KG, what happened this time?"

"Percy found out that Annabeth left for the Gods," KG stretched her arms, slipping the long Pantera claws (a.k.a. ninja claws) onto each of her hands, securing the straps. "Percy will be here once he changes."

"Good," the girl stood. "I have a gift to give him. His life might depend on it one day..."

"I still don't get why my gift came in the form of a curse," KG ran a hand through her red streaked black hair, the red becoming flames. "And from the Gods... you must have had trouble convincing Zeus-"

"Come in, Perseus," the girl interrupted.

"Call me Percy," Percy said. He now wore jeans, a blue T, green blue and black scale armor, and a silver bangle with wave designs.

"So, your awake," Z's accent made the girl wince.

"You really need to get rid of that accent..." she rubbed her temples.

"I say let her keep it," KG said, slicing through a log in the corner. "It'll help in the world once you finish her body, my lady."

"speaking of which, KG, your body should be returning back to normal from the gift you received," the girl said.

"Wait a sec, just who are you all?" Percy asked.

"Zoe of the stars," Z said, her form turning into stars that formed the huntress

"KG of the night and flame," KG said, shadows and flames dancing on her claw like blades.

"Chaos the creator," the girl's starry gaze turned on him, power shining in them.

"wait, that mean's-"

"I was killed by my father, Atlas. Lady Chaos saved my soul from the clutches of the sky."

" I was to be killed. Lady Chaos convinced Zeus to turn me into the white fox kit."

"I saved them both because they have a role to play in the fall of the gods," Chaos' eyes flashed. "Most of the gods have become arrogant, thinking that they are better than their children, monsters, and mortals."

"Aren't they already like that?" Percy asked.

"This is more like 'we're too fuckin' powerful to depend on our own children and keep our promises' type of thing," KG said.

"Your mouth needs a wash," Z said, grabbing a bar of soap.

"Too late," KG stepped into the wall, becoming her shadow. Z cursed, setting the soap down.

"I think it's time for you both to go back," Chaos said.

"True, we've been out for a week," KG's head stuck out.

"Gotcha," Z yelled in triumph, sticking the soap in KG's open mouth.

"Mph!"

"A week?" Percy exclaimed as Z and KG fought. "But we've barely been here for a hour!"

"Time flow differently he-" Z's comment was cut off as KG stuffed the soap in her mouth, retreating back into her shadow. "Mph!"

"But first, I have a gift," Chaos held out her hand, a gloving ball of light in her palm.

"Uh-oh."

"Hold out your hand."

Percy did so. The light floated into his palm. "Now what?"

"You sallow it," KG said. "At least you weren't forced to eat it."

Hesitantly, he raised it to his lips, and swallowed it.

His body contorted in pain. He became thin, covered in black scales. His arms disappeared, his legs merged, becoming a tail. Twisting in pain the black snake with two blue ridges and sea green eyes curled up. His eyes shifted to KG, who had covered her eyes with her hands.

"It's done," Z told her.

"Now, time to go, good luck."

* * *

_gods, the owl is a girl the lion's a boy. Forget what I said about the lion and owl._

_Bye!_


End file.
